Mejores Amigos
by Chisueo
Summary: una simple novela que escogieron relatar...Algo que les hizo hacer mas de lo que esperaban/ Rubius x Mangel


Pues...me propuse a mi misma hacer esto xD

Que digamos...habia cierto comentario en el video de Rubius donde una chica salio con que Rubius debia ser el activo xD

Y le hice caso e_e

En fin...

Rubius © su mama y papa(?)

Mangel © su mama y su papa

Fic © Chisueo...

MANGEL Y RUBIUS! ESPERO QUE LO LEAN :'D...Si lo hacen comenten plz...seria lo mas bello que me pasaria en la vida xD

Saluditos desde Chile :'D

PD: deberia hacer uno de Vardoc y Xoda e_e

* * *

Rubius x Mangel

Todo era risas en ese momento, después de todo aún se acordaban de lo que había escrito esa fan, era imposible que eso pasara, ya que ellos solo eran amigos y así se veía. Rubius aún no podía creer como a alguien se le podía ocurrir semejante tontería y algo tan GAYYYYYY! Como había recalcado en la descripción después de subir el video, por parte de Mangel estaba igual de incrédulo ante eso además de la risa que lo estaba matando por dentro ya que tenía suficiente con las fuertes carcajadas que mandaba el español-noruego.

El de cabellos castaños simplemente dejo de reír porque ya le estaba doliendo el estómago y le faltaba el aire, mientras que el malagueño se paró a buscar un poco de agua para calmarse y de paso hidratarse ya que tanto reírse le había dejado la boca seca. Ese día paso como siempre entre risas, bromas y uno que otro comentario sobre la novela escrita que ellos mismos se animaron a relatar con sus voces, estaban seguros que iba a ser uno de los videos más vistos de esa semana por los suscriptores de ambos. Una vez que se despidieron siguieron con las bromas diciéndose ¡No te vayas a olvidar lo que hicimos hoy, amor mío! y cosas así, después de todo, las risas aun no cesaban del todo gracias a eso.

Finalmente Rubius simplemente se tiro en su cama a la espera de que le diera sueño, noto como su gata Raspberry subía a su cama y caminaba entre sus piernas. Levanto una mano para alejarla pero esta lo rasguño fuertemente sacándole una queja, prendió la luz de su habitación y vio que le estaba comenzando a salir un poco de sangre de la mano, movió la cabeza negativamente y se dirigió al baño a lavar la herida para evitar cualquier infección, se puso un parche en la zona que la "Puta gata" le había arañado, se volvió a recostar en su cama y se relajó hasta quedarse dormido.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando entre sueños algo estaba pasando en su mente, imágenes que jamás había pensado ver, un cuerpo encima suyo, alguien tocándolo y lamiendo lascivamente su cuello, moviéndose y simulando una penetración, el rostro no lo podía ver, pero rogaba que fuera una chica con unos "pechotes" que se le estuviera insinuando y tratando de tener sexo con él. Entre sueños empezó a gemir quedadamente, era placentero ni aunque fuera mentalmente que lo tocaran de esa forma, hasta en sueños no podía negar que se estaba poniendo "Palote" como decía de cuando en cuando. Finalmente en su sueño sintió como subía la persona que lo estaba acariciando y besando, él no podía moverse así que no podía saber bien si era alguien conocido o simplemente una maldita ilusión de su mente, poco a poco sintió como le quitaban la polera pero solo hasta que sus brazos quedaran atrapados entre la polera.

Eso le pareció extraño, se empezó a desesperar entre sueños, no le gustaba sentir esa sensación de estar casi atado. Finalmente cuando pensaba que había pasado lo peor ya que esa persona había comenzado nuevamente a besarlo en el cuello, a pellizcar sus pezones…Espera…¿Qué? Eso no lo hacían las mujeres, al menos no que él lo supiera, a menos que sea ese travesti del chatroulette que se había encontrado la otra vez, trato de levantar la cabeza y se encontró de que su mejor amigo, Mangel, el que le estaba dando aquel placer tan delicioso.

— ¡NOOOOOOO!—fue lo único que grito el español despertando de golpe y sudando frio, fue demasiado para su mente en ese momento—Coño…Joder, eso ha sido lo más raro de mi vida…Y yo que pensaba que era una hembra con pechotes que pudiera tocar…

Fue lo único que atino a decir antes de notar el problema que le había causado el sueño, tenía una molesta erección después de sentir ese placer casi real en ese maldito sueño. Respiro hondo y vio que no se iba a bajar solo el problema que tenía entre sus piernas, tenía que simplemente…Hacerlo, aunque le resultara incomodo que eso se lo haya causado un sueño casi de sexo con su mejor amigo, después de todo no había nada que un par de pechotes no arreglara y le quitara la imagen de su sueño, desabrocho su pantalón y bajo lo suficiente su ropa interior para dejar al descubierto su miembro aun erecto. Se sonrojo inconscientemente al ver su erección, estaba acostumbrado a ponerse así con mujeres, después de todo el se consideraba heterosexual y le atraían demasiado los senos de la mayoría de las mujeres, pero esa era la única vez que se había excitado tanto en un sueño donde apareciera un hombre que le estuviera dando placer.

Comenzó poco a poco a masturbarse, su mano subía y bajaba de forma lenta y placentera, se decía a si mismo Piensa en los miles de pechotes que has visto, Rubius pero inconscientemente se le venía a la mente los fingidos gemidos que ese día había hecho con Mangel y aún más las caricias que había sentido en el sueño, inconscientemente su propia mente lo traicionaba, le traía solo recuerdos que no quería, siguió masturbándose casi ya olvidando por completo que iba a dirigir sus pensamientos a mujeres si no que solo se enfocó en el recuerdo de su amigo gimiendo fingidamente y las caricias que solo en sueños le hizo. Demasiadas bromas sobre su sexualidad, demasiadas veces donde ellos mismos se habían besado, donde dejaban ver que tenían una relación muy cercana y parecida a como se podría ver siquiera una maldita pareja, pero ellos no querían dar tanta mala impresión, todo era una broma ¿No?

Una maldita broma que ahora lo tenía masturbándose con la imagen mental de Mangel gimiendo y acariciándolo, masturbándose de forma tan placentera como nunca antes, entreabriendo los labios dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de cuando en cuando hasta que empezó a subir y bajar su mano a una velocidad rápida para tratar de alcanzar el orgasmo. Casi paro en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba masturbando por un hombre, por su mejor amigo, eso estaba mal, al menos así lo pensaba él, pero estaba tan caliente, tan excitado que casi no le importaba demasiado. Recordó que esa novela incluía una escena de sexo entre él y Mangel, eso lo hizo sonrojarse, jamás pensaría en tener realmente sexo con el de cabellos oscuros, al menos eso pensaba de momento.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces dirigió un dedo a su ano, eso le hizo sentir un pequeño escalofríos en la espalda, era extraño, jamás había hecho algo así.

—Rubius, estas mal…—se autoregañó al ver que casi empezaba a introducirse un dedo en el ano solo para sentir como era algo así—Solo fue un puto sueño, joder…Que jamás va a pasar algo así…P-pero…

Trago saliva y decidió que quería hacerlo, quería sentir como era siquiera que lo penetraran con los dedos, introdujo uno, emitió una queja por lo bajo, se sentía raro, casi sucio pero enormemente placentero, sentía como su ano se contraía al mover el dedo hacia adentro y afuera. Finalmente sintió que podría introducir otro más, lo cual no lo dudo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su otra mano subía y bajaba por su miembro de forma lenta y acompasada, era mucho el placer que sentía, jamás había vivido algo así, de sus labios escapaban gemidos constantes y que eran muy diferentes a otras veces. Finalmente introdujo un tercer dedo, los empezó a mover lentamente sintiendo más placer que antes, imaginando en su mente que en realidad era Mangel el que le propiciaba tan dulce placer, hasta que finalmente en un hondo gemido eyaculo manchando el cobertor de la cama y dejándose descansar en las almohadas.

—Estoy mal…Estoy muy mal…Ya se salió de control…—repetía una y otra vez calmando su respiración e imaginando que diría su mejor amigo de todo ello—Pero…Mangel, él me puso así…la historia que relatamos juntos me puso así…No es mi maldita culpa

Limpio el cobertor con un poco de papel higiénico y se dispuso a dormir, no estaba ya de ánimos de cambiar el cobertor a esa hora de la noche, ya que eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Durmió profundamente el resto de la noche, tanto asi que ni cuenta se dio cuando alguien toco el timbre de su departamento, sentía lejos el sonido y como si fuera algo irreal, hasta que finalmente lo sintió casi en su cerebro sonando de forma constante y casi con ganas de matar a la persona que estaba detrás dela puerta.

— ¡¿Quién coño puede tocar tanto un puto timbre?!—grito molesto Rubius mientras caminaba a paso rápido por su casa sin antes golpearse por casualidad el pie en un mueble— ¡Mueble hijo de puta!...Auch….

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió de par en par para golpear a la persona que lo había interrumpido de dormir, tenía aun sueño y eso no se lo perdonaría a la bestia que estaba detrás del sonido infernal del timbre, pero al percatarse que era una persona conocida…No, más que conocida para él se quedó inmóvil mandando a la mierda el enojo que había tenido minutos atrás, un par de ojos oscuros lo miraban fijamente con su típica sonrisa antes de decir un suave ¿Pue'o pasar, Rubiuh? y solo asentir sin saludarlo, no tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra, pero tampoco podía negar que quería tenerlo cerca, solo para despejar su mente.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio en un sillón sin dirigirse la palabra, era extraño, primera vez que les pasaba eso, después de todo siempre que llegaba el malagueño era solamente risas y bromas, planes de que podían grabar para animar a sus suscriptores y que podían hacer en el dia para entretenerse. Pero había un silencio que jamás habían tenido entre ellos, era como si cualquier cosa que dijeran sería un grave error, algo que simplemente no podían decirse ninguno de los dos.

—…Pues…—dijeron casi al unisón los dos mientras se miraban fijamente

—Tu primero, Mangel—se apresuró a decir el de cabellos castaños mirando como el de cabellos oscuros simplemente desviaba la mirada

—Pueh…Es extraño—soltó el aludido agachando la mirada—Mah que extraño, i-incomodo

—Pues dilo, ni que te fuera a golpear por lo que vais a decir

—…Esa novela, la que tu y yo hemo' lei'o…Ya sabeh—empezó a divagar el malagueño algo nervioso por él tema—¿Qué habrá pasa'o poh la mente de esa fan?

— ¿Pues qué más? Tantas insinuaciones traen consecuencias ¿No?—respondió rápidamente el español-noruego notando un poco lo sonrojado que se encontraba su amigo—Además tu sabéis que a mí me atraen mucho las chicas con unos buenos pechotes

—Pueh fíjate tú que no me he da'o cuenta—contesto sarcásticamente el moreno mirando de forma algo molesta y con una sonrisa al de cabellos castaños—Pero a eso no me refiero, Rubiuh…¿Tu creeh que eh para tanto?

—Pues veréis que sí, ya sabéis que hay peores…ya estén colgadas en páginas o no…Quien sabe qué cosa pueden escribir las mujeres

El ambiente era algo incómodo, Mangel quería decirle lo que le había pasado en día anterior, que cuando llego a su casa y leyó la maldita novela nuevamente se excito y termino masturbándose pensando en Rubius, pero sabía que lo mandaría a la mierda, pero quizás, tan solo quizás si jugaban un rato a una sencilla broma podría decirle todo, después de todo, ellos SIEMPRE jugaban a ser la pareja del otro para el público, siempre se le insinuaban al otro y dejaban ver lo unidos que eran. Acerco su rostro al del cabellos castaños y sonrió, este hizo lo mismo aunque un poco más incómodo por lo cerca, rieron por lo bajo al notar lo cerca que estaban del otro, pero todo ceso al sentir que ambos se habían rozado de una manera casi electrizante las manos, eso había sido raro.

— ¿Qué podemo' haceh?—pregunto al Rubius el de cabellos oscuros algo sonrojado—Me refiero…Ah…P-pueh…

—Te apuesto que yo a ti te la metería y no como dijo esa fan—soltó como una broma el español-noruego recordando lo que había hecho ayer antes de dormirse

— ¡No bromeeh con eso, Rubiuh! Que ninguno de los dos eh gay ¿No?—ya no estaba tan seguro de lo último, algo por dentro le estaba impulsando a "aceptar" la apuesta del de cabellos castaños, pero otra cosa le repetía una y otra vez que no debían hacer nada de ello

—Pues, hay que probar ¿Verdad?—solto como si nada Rubius tomándolo de ambas muñecas y empujándolo hasta quedar recostado en el sillón—Sería bueno comprobar esto

— ¡A mí no me jodah, Rubiuh!...¡Que yo no soy gay!—alego el malagueño con una molestia creciente—¡Que jamah se me ha pasa'o por la mente hacer algo así contigo!

Estaba ido por sus pensamientos, no sabía porque pero quería ver si era verdad que se podía disfrutar tanto de otro hombre, pero no quería que se repitiera lo de la novela, simplemente quería que se hiciera su modo y poder ver una cara de placer de parte de Mangel, aunque este se oponga a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Comenzó a levantarle la polera a su "mejor amigo", ya no estaba seguro de esa condición, mientras Mangel estaba quejándose a cada momento de aquello, forcejeaba trataba de quitárselo de encima entre quejas e insultos, pero quería probar el cuerpo del malagueño, quería saber si todo aquello escrito podía ser tan cierto. Llevo su mano derecha a un pezón del de cabellos oscuros y lo pellizco, con el brazo libre lo acerco más hacia si y empezó a lamer el otro pezón para después morderlo.

—¡Ah!...D-déjate, Rubiuh…Esto ya no….Ah—no pudo continuar la frase Mangel al sentir como el de cabellos castaños jugaba con sus pezones de forma tan lasciva y propinándole placer— Nhhh…

—Parece que no es tan mentira…—susurro Rubius al oído del malagueño para después volver a lamer un pezón y jugar con él otro—Pero en algo se ha equivocado esa fan…Yo domino esto ¿No?

— ¡Deja de bromear!—grito Mangel quitándoselo de encima casi apenas, rápidamente se sentó en el sillón y se arregló la ropa— ¿Qué coño te ha pasa'o Rubiuh? ¿Creei' que eh broma lo que me estabais haciendo?

—Solo quería comprobar que tan cierto es todo, tu sabéis que eso causa curiosidad—soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el de cabellos castaños tomando de las muñecas al malagueño extrañándolo por aquello, pero pronto quito todas las dudas de la cabeza de Mangel al besarlo de forma profunda y algo brusca

Rubius comenzó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna del de cabellos oscuros y presiono sacándole una queja, se estaba poniendo duro poco a poco, comenzó a masajear poco a poco, notando que la erección de su "mejor amigo" estaba creciendo, sonrió de lado y subió la polera de Mangel lo suficiente como para que quedara atascada en sus brazos y evitar que se la quitara completamente. Con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del malagueño, después sus pantalones y con ropa interior la bajo dejando al descubierto lo excitado que se encontraba Mangel, este no emitía palabra alguna, estaba demasiado impactado por ello, en realidad ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba pasando, negaba en su mente una y otra vez, Rubius era su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano para él, y si, puede que el día anterior se haya masturbado pensando en él y haya querido ver si mediante un juego podrían llegar a lo mismo pero eso pasaba con creces sus deseos, incluso los mancillaba de forma tortuosa y casi traumante.

—N-no sigah, R-Rubiuh—soltó casi en un susurro Mangel al ver que Rubius bajaba hasta su entrepierna

—Ni aunque lo ruegues, Mangel—termino de decir el español-noruego introduciendo en su boca el miembro del de cabellos oscuros sacándole un pequeño gemido.

Era extraño, el líquido pre-seminal ya estaba saliendo del miembro de Mangel y tenía un sabor algo salado y acido, siguió lamiendo hasta notar que realmente estaba excitado su amigo, iba desde la base hasta la punta deteniéndose en esta parte a introducirla poco a poco y a hacer presión con su lengua sacándole gemidos a Mangel. Casi no podía aguantar las ganas de saber cómo era realmente que se corrieran en su boca, si alguien podía describir eso y además de eso hacer que incluso alguien deseara hacerlo no debía ser tan malo, aumento un poco más el ritmo recibiendo quejas, insultos y gemidos de parte del malagueño que se removía a cada instante que pasaba hasta que casi en un solo instante le vino el orgasmo corriéndose en la boca de Rubius.

—Asqueroso…ugh…—murmuro el de cabellos castaños llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar que el semen de Mangel cayera al piso, como pudo se lo trago e hizo cara de asco mientras era observado por un molesto malagueño— ¿Qué? No porque seáis mi amigo, te diré que sabía bien

— ¡N-no eh eso! E-Esto eh casi como si me estuvierah violando, tío—se quejó Mangel frunciendo el ceño sin poder aun acomodarse en el sillón debido a que sus brazos estaban atrapados

— ¡Pues no puedes negar que te ha gustado! ¡Te has corrido en mi boca, maldito guarro! Podrías haber avisado siquiera—respondió con una fingida molestia el español-noruego limpiándose los labios donde le había quedado restos de aquel líquido blanquecino

— ¡¿Y que queriah que hiciera?! ¡Si te ha da'o la puta gana de chupármela como una…!—simplemente guardo silencio, no quería insultar a su amigo, pero se lo merecía— ¡Como una puta!—ante lo último recibió tan solo un golpe en el rostro de parte de Rubius, se había molestado de todos los años que eran amigos jamás lo había golpeado

— ¡Pues tú te dejaste hacer todo eso grandísimo gilipollas! ¡¿Sabéis que más?!...—lo tomo por las piernas y las levanto ambas por encima de sus hombros—¡Voy a follarte hasta que te disculpéis por lo que dijisteis!

Dicho esto, el de cabellos castaños bajo su cierre y dirigió su miembro erecto hasta la entrada del de cabellos oscuros, el cual ni siquiera había terminado de procesar lo dicho y hecho por el español-noruego tan solo sintió como algo se abría paso a través de su ano causándole dolor y haciéndolo emitir un fuerte quejido de dolor. Rubius no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, era estrecho el trasero del malagueño y eso le producía placer al apretar tan deliciosamente su miembro, al ver que tan solo faltaba la mitad empujo fuertemente hasta llegar casi al fondo arrancándole un gemido de dolor a Mangel mientras a este se le acumulaban pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos por lo fuerte de la intromisión. Finalmente casi de forma brusca y algo salvaje le quito el pantalón al malagueño para tomarlo cómodamente de las caderas y comenzar un rápido y fuerte vaivén.

— ¡D-detente!...¡R-rubiuh, d-duele!—se quejaba el de cabellos oscuros al sentir como entraba el de pelo castaño de forma tan brusca, incluso sentía como algo liquido comenzaba a deslizarse entre sus muslos—A-ah….¡d-detente!

—Al parecer es verdad…Oh…—estaba disfrutando estar dentro del que había considerado su "mejor amigo", entraba y salía con facilidad desde hacía unos minutos ya que parecía como si algo hubiera lubricado la entrada del malagueño—¿Acaso no te gusta? ¿Quién es la puta ahora?

—Ngh…A-ah…D-déjame…—no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, ya no dolía como antes, si no que ahora se sentía diferente, le estaba gustando No…No puede gustarme esto…Pero se siente tan… ¡Ah!

Había tocado su punto G el de cabellos castaños, la sensación recorrió su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica que le hizo sentir como si se hubiera corrido otra vez, pero no lo había hecho aún, tan solo había sido la maldita sensación. Los gemidos de ambos eran casi al unisón, se confundían con él otro y los extasiaban a tal grado de ya no pensar con claridad, simplemente querían llegar al orgasmo y sentir más placer, Rubius aumento el ritmo de las estocadas hasta que finalmente en un hondo gemido ambos se corrieron, Mangel manchando su propio vientre y el de cabellos castaños dentro del malagueño.

Rubius simplemente se dejó descansar encima del pecho del de cabellos oscuros antes de salir dentro de él y mirar lo que habían hecho, había sangre con semen mezclado saliendo desde la entrada de Mangel, mientras este seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas y alguna que otra lagrima que había caído por su rostro cuando lo había penetrado. Sonrió de lado y se dirigió hacia su habitación, cogió una toalla y volvió donde estaba Mangel, para pillarlo sentado son la mirada agachada y apretando ambos puños.

—Toma, si quieres te duchas…—fue lo único que dijo Rubius mientras le tiraba una toalla para después sentarse en un sillón aparte de donde estaba Mangel para observarlo detenidamente—¿Te ha gustado?

— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta eh esa?!—Dijo molesto el malagueño mirando aun enfadado el de cabellos oscuros— ¿Creeh que me ha gusta'o lo que me has hecho, Rubiuh?...Pueh te equivocah, tío

—Tu cara dice otra cosa…

—Y la tuya parece de un viola'oh del barrio…—solto el malagueño cruzándose de brazos para después sentir como algo se escurría entre sus nalgas—… ¿Qué te has corri'o dentro?

— ¿Qué más queríais?...Te la metí y p-pues estaba muy tibio dentro, ya sabes, lo demás se dio solo—trato de excusarse Rubius mientras desviaba la mirada algo sonrojado

—..Al parecer lo que ha dicho esa fan no era tan mentira ¿Verda'?—pregunto el malagueño levantándose del sillón y cogiendo la toalla y sus pantalones, realmente no sacaba nada de alegar con su "mejor amigo" ya que este terminaba desviándose de la conversación si o si—Me voy a duchar

—Vete a duchar, que falta te va a hacer para deshacerte de todo ¿No?—se burló el español-noruego esbozando una sonrisa burlona acentuando aún más lo que había dicho

Sintió como el malagueño cerraba la puerta del baño con pestillo, seguramente ahora lo que menos le tendría seria confianza para quitarse la ropa en su casa, pero no le importaba, lo que había hecho con Mangel no podían negar que les había gustado, se levantó del sillón y vio la mancha que había dejado el malagueño en donde se había sentado, si, era un hecho, había tenido sexo con él y todo gracias a una "Mentira" hecha por una fan, pero en si le había gustado. Quizás era tiempo de avanzar en la relación que tenía con Mangel y ser más que…"Mejores amigos"


End file.
